leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deshiba/Team Frost - an overhaul.
With the small tweak RIOT made to Nunu to "make him play less passively" feeling insufficient and the Upcoming changes to Sejuani, I thought I'd take a whack at the entirety of Team Frost. NOTE: These changes are purely hypothetical and theory-crafting, they ascribe to my personal vision of how things should be. Team Frost Current members of Team Frost would all be innately frost-themed champions. These are: * * * * While does hail from a tundra, all champions mentioned above come from the Freljord and actually have ICE in their skills, so I do not count Olaf as a member of Team Frost... basically Team Frost is team Freljord, but meh, Frost sounds cooler. Chilled Mechanic affected units by % for seconds (duration cannot be reduced by ) }} This is where the actual changes start. Chilled will become the first "Thematic Passive", shared by all the members of Team Frost. It would apply the well know slow found in all champions. The slow wouldn't be reduced by but still be affected by the found on and . A second part of the Chilled passive would be in the form abilities that consume the mark, removing the slow but applying a different, more devastating debuff and applying true damage. Champion specific changes are up next. Anivia= : Anivia is an already solid champ, her concept is pretty amazing, I feel RIOT did a really good job on her. So I won't be changing much, just iterating on some of her skills. There will be a small nerf to her Q but a small buff to her W to compensate. . If the egg can survive for 6 seconds, she is reborn with the same percentage of health that her egg had left. Rebirth has a static cooldown and is unaffected by cooldown reduction. |cooldown=240 }} All of Anivia's spells apply the Chill debuff. |description2 = Anivia fires an orb of ice that travels in a line at 1000-speed dealing magic damage to all struck foes.The shard will detonate when reaching its maximum range or if the ability is activated again. When the shard explodes, it deals the same damage to all enemies within 100 range and consumes the Chill debuff on struk foes to stun for 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=1150 }} Anivia creates an impassible wall of ice centered on target point knocking back directly struck foes by 50 units, perpendicular to Anivia's facing, lasting 5 seconds. |description2 = |leveling= |range=1000 |cooldown=25 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Anivia fires a shard of ice to deal magic damage to a target enemy. Frostbite deals double damage to foes affected by the Chill debuff. |leveling= |range=650 |cooldown=5 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Anivia creates a blizzard in a target 800-diameter area. Enemies inside this area take magic damage over time and have 20% decreased attack speed. Glacial Storm drains mana from Anivia while active, and deactivates if she runs out. |leveling= |cooldown=6 |cost=75 |costtype=mana |range=615 }} |-|Ashe= : Ashe is one of those champions that feel lacking to me: she has 2 skills that don't actually do anything useful and a passive that is just a 1 time "surprise-effect". Some would argue that the bird scouting is a powerful tool, but in an actual fight in the middle of the lane, not so much. And personally I think gold gain passives are OP. So I will change her, quite a lot. % against foes affected by Chill. }} All of Ashe's spells apply the Chill debuff. |description2 = Ashe's next attack is empowered dealing an additional 15% physical damage. If target is under the Chill debuff, the debuff is consumed and the bonus damage is True damage instead. |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype=Mana }} Ashe fires 7 arrows in a cone, dealing physical damage to each target hit. Each arrow will only hit one enemy, and each enemy will only be hit by one arrow. |leveling = 2000 57.5º |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=1200 }} Ashe animates a hawk to scout a wide area for her at the target location. The hawk will reveal all units in its path, but will not reveal stealthed objects. |cooldown=60 |range= |cost=No cost }} Ashe fires a large arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal magic damage and stun that champion for 1 to 3.5 seconds based on the distance the arrow traveled, reaching max stun duration at 2800 units traveled. Additionally, surrounding units take half the damage. |leveling = 1600 250 |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=Mana |range=Global }} NOTE: With the change to Hawkshot, Ashe now slows anyone in its path due to Chilled and will additionally reveal stealthed foes. |-|Nunu= : With Nunu I always feel like I don't have enough options: having 1 minion specific skill and 1 buffing skill, the only viable skill you can use against enemies is your snowball, since you will save your ult for opportune situations. So Nunu will get a small overhaul from me. Nunu commands his yeti to take a bite out of target enemy dealing magic damage. This spell consumes the Chill debuff, dealing additional true damage, healing nunu for that amount. This bonus damage is doubled versus monsters and minions. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=125 }} All of Nunu's spells apply the Chill debuff. |description2 = Invigorates an allied unit by heating their blood, increasing their attack speed and movement speed for 12 seconds. If cast on an ally, Nunu also gains the effect of Blood Boil. |leveling= |cooldown=15 |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Nunu throws a ball of ice at an enemy unit, dealing magic damage. If target foe is suffering from the Chill debuf their attack speed is slowed and the movement speed debuff from Chilled is tripled. |leveling= |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=550 }} Nunu starts channeling and begins to sap a large area around him of heat, slowing all nearby enemies movement speed by 50% and attack speed by 25%. After channeling for 3 seconds, he deals massive damage to all enemies caught in the area. It can be canceled early for less damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=mana |range=1300 }} NOTE: Consume got nerfed in damage for quite a lot more use, since it can now damage champions. Ice Blast got an unchilled nerf but a slight buff when Chilled. |-|Sejuani= : Sejuani's passive slow has always been insignificant, with the Chilled mechanic I think this can be solved, but she will need a new passive. Sejuani charges forward dealing magic damage. Sejuani stops upon colliding with an enemy champion knocking them back 50 units. |description2 = Arctic Assault will knock aside enemy minions and neutral monsters, clearing a path. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} Sejuani summons an arctic storm around her for 6 seconds, dealing magic damage each second to nearby enemies. |description2 = If target foe is suffering from the Chilled Debuff this spell deals bonus true damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=350 }} All of Sejuani's spells apply the Chill debuff. |description2 = Enemies suffering from the chill debuff take magic damage and have their movement speed debuff tripled. |leveling = |cooldown=11 |cost=55 |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} Sejuani throws her weapon, stunning the first enemy champion hit for 2 seconds, this and all other nearby enemies take magic damage. If the aditional champions struck are suffering fom the chill debuff, it is consumed for a 1 second stun. |leveling = 450 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=1150 }} NOTE: Her passive is now more geared toward her tanky nature, Permafrost is now always castable, but has additional effects when Chilled.. And Northern winds seems a whole lot stronger, but it is still only Half of the base damage due to the consuming of Chill debuffs and re-applying them... the only actual buff she has is that the bonus part is now in true damage, so may need a numbers tweak to compensate. Something's Missing... That's right, there is an open spot in Team Frost. Having a Flapping Mage, a Boaring Jungler, an Edgy Sharpsooter, and a Fuzzy Support is pretty epic in its own right. However we still don't have an ice-based, top lane fighter type to fill the roster. ;Challenge! Accepted? So here's a little challenge to whomever has read this far, create the third tribe leader ' , the Ice Dervish' as a melee fighter type that can hold her own in the top side of the map (with an ice theme, of course) Updates Sort of balance notes for this idea. ;Chilled * Tweaked the duration and magnitude of the slow for balance purposes * Moved the passive to a skill instead, now you have to level the specific skill to slow a target. ;Ashe * Reduced the bonus damage on Frost Shot ;Nunu * Reduced the bonus true damage from Consume on champions, doubled it for minions and monsters * Tripled the movement speed debuff to compensate for the reduced Chill debuff. ;Sejuani * Decreased the bonus true damage on Northern Winds, removed the consume portion * Put the mechanic of needing Chill to activate back on Permafrost, trippled the duration to compensate for the changes to Chill. * Made the ult stun additional champions hit if they are suffering from chill, consuming it in the process. Category:Blog posts